


Dance Inside

by LirilaiNatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Making Love, No Plot, Smut, Song fic, Song translated to fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirilaiNatural/pseuds/LirilaiNatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of reasons, I had to write a song fic to this song. It's by All American Rejects and if you haven't heard it then personally I think you should. Especially if you wanna write smut. Anyways, I digress, shameless smut inside, slightly fluffy as well but definitely smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Inside

"You don't have to move, Cas," Dean whispered, "and you don't have to speak, lips are for biting right now."  
  
Castiel opened his eyes and groaned as Dean did just that.  
  
"Jesus, you're staring me down already, man."  
  
"One glance makes you weak, Dean."  
  
Dean huffed and resumed his attack on Cas' bottom lip, working his teeth gently off it and down Castiel's jaw, "well, your eyes seem invented for striking me into a state of horniness."  
  
Cas huffed a laugh that turned into a moan, "romantic, Dean."  
  
Dean just grinned as he felt the familiar twist in his chest whenever he was twisted up with Castiel, the warmth spreading from every endearing word, and every slight smile. Every longing stare made the coil within him twist up more before he just had to snap.  
  
With a light touch, Dean brushed his hands up Cas' side and felt the angel shiver, his breath hitching as Dean gently caressed his body.  
  
Both of them felt time trickle down, seemingly to nothing, their breath coming rough, and fast, as if each one was trying to breathe for two.  
  
Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and squeezed tightly as he let out a moan at Dean kissing his neck, then Dean's lubricated fingers were at Castiel's entrance, gently teasing and opening him up with an amount of care that almost made Cas cry with tenderness.  
  
"Hey, you'll be fine," Dean said, as if they'd not done this a hundred times already.  
  
"Will you?"  
  
Dean smiled, "I'll be fine."  
  
The moment seemed so long, Dean carefully relaxing and stretching Cas out as Cas begged him to 'not waste precious time' and he 'wanted this dance to be inside'.  
  
Dean almost laughed but he watched as his previous experience began to shake Cas down; each touch of his fingers, both inside and outside of his body, belonged to each new sound that escaped Cas' mouth.  
  
"Dean, I want to shake you, too," Cas managed to groan as he reached down and began to stroke Dean's erection in time with the gentle thrusts that Dean was making inside him.  
  
Dropping his forehead to Castiel's, Dean groaned as he watched Cas stroke him. Squeezing tightly in the right places and relaxing his grip in the spaces between.  
"Move down to me," Dean panted, "let me slip into you."  
  
Cas groaned but did as he was told, moving further down the bed so Dean could slip slowly inside him. Dean watched himself sink in inch by inch, the feeling of Cas taking over his mind with each slight shift and thrust.  
  
He watched the sweat that was appearing on Cas' skin glint slightly in the lamplight and leant down to lick it away from the hollow in Cas' throat, every touch, and every sight, of the angel below him tasted like fire.  
  
His hands roamed over Castiel's body with abandon, the blue eyes closed and no longer defending his body from Dean's possessive touch, desire being fuelled by the hunter's skilled hands.  
  
Castiel rolled his hips and Dean had to pause, and pull out, resting his head on Cas' chest and taking deep breaths through his nose for a few seconds.  
  
Cas stroked his hands through Dean's hair and pulled one of Dean's hands to his lips, kissing it gently as Dean murmured 'I'll be fine' a couple of times.  
  
Cas moved Dean's head so he could look him in the eyes, "yes," Cas kissed him slowly and deeply, "you'll be fine," then kissed him again, the moment again seemingly taking so much longer than it should.  
  
"What was that about 'not wasting precious time'?" Dean smiled against Castiel's lips when they, barely, pulled apart. Cas laughed softly and rolled them over so he was straddling Dean, who looked up at him and blinked before his smile widened, "lets take this dance inside the song, shall we?"  
  
Castiel nodded, "what does it take to shake you down, Dean?" he asked as he began to run his hands down Dean's chest, doing the same to him that the hunter had done to him earlier, each touch drawing out and belonging to a new sound.  
  
Castiel leant down to Dean's ear and groaned, "I want to shake you, Dean."  
  
Dean moaned as he pushed Cas' hips downwards, "move down to me, let me slip into you, I need to be inside you again."  
  
Castiel readily did as he was told, sliding down Dean in a smooth moment and letting out his breath in a gentle sigh, his and Dean's moans and hitched breaths sounding together in harmony.  
  
Dean felt Castiel stiffen slightly as his back arched off the bed, the angel glanced down to see if Dean needed a moment, he shook his head, "I'll be fine, you'll be fine," he managed to pant.  
  
"Is this fine?" Cas asked, rolling his hips wickedly and tightening slightly around Dean, "oh, Dean," Cas dropped his chest gently on top of Dean's, "I'm not fine," Cas moaned into Dean's ear as Dean gripped his erection and began stroking in time with their thrusts.  
  
"You're going to-" Dean gasped as Castiel rolled his hips again, "to have to give me pieces-" another hip roll, "things... Things to stay awake after this."  
  
Cas responded by moaning again and rolling his hips at a different angle, shifting Dean deeper inside of him and causing Dean to squeeze his penis slightly more in response.  
  
Their moans shook each other's control down further, their thrusts slowly giving way to more random movements as Cas moved down to Dean, with Dean slipping in and out of Cas smoothly and quickly, the two of them stroking each other everywhere they could reach and drawing out more new sounds that belonged to each touch and slide of skin.  
  
"Dean," Castiel moaned in his ear, "Dean, I-"  
  
"Shhh, you'll be fine," Dean repeated with a smile, biting at Cas' earlobe as the angel groaned again and came over Dean's stomach, the pressure increasing around Dean until he too came with a muffled shout; muffled because Cas had latched his mouth onto Dean's as he began to come.  
  
The kiss became less desperate as they came down from their orgasms and the two of them tangled their tongues together slowly, Dean winced as Cas shifted slightly and the angel raised himself so Dean could slip out of him, both of them sighing slightly as he did.  
  
Dean fumbled over the side of the bed for a shirt then wiped them both down, Castiel immediately snuggling back into Dean's chest when he'd lay back on the bed and tugged the covers over them both.  
  
Dean chuckled slightly and hugged Cas tight, planting a gentle kiss on the top of the angel's head as he felt sleep tugging him away, a sight smile pulling at the corner of his mouth when he remembered he'd asked Cas for something to keep him awake.  
  
Oh well, that could wait till next time.


End file.
